This research proposes to develop and evaluate a treatment program for children in single-parent families who evidence high rates of inappropriate behavior in the home. An assumption of this proposal is that these inappropriate behaviors are partially caused by the interaction between the child and parent. Therefore, the parent will receive training in behavioral child management procedures, i.e., positive reinforcement, contracting, home points systems, report cards, and timeout. A fine-grain analysis will be made of the parent training procedures to be used, such as direct instruction, cassette instructions, praise, modeling, and cueing. In addition, a home-based contingency management program will be evaluated as a method for improving child school behavior and improved communication between parents and teachers. During the course of evaluation, priority will be placed on delineating the precise components of parent training and examining the schedules on which the parent actually implements the child management procedures. The evaluation of this research will be accomplished through observation of the relevant behaviors to obtain accurate data. Using this data, the effectiveness of the program will be determined by using multiple-baseline evaluations.